powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Mind
The power to possess an entirely Clear Mind. Sub-power of State of Mind and Spiritual Meditation. Also Called *Absolute Sound Mind *Clear State Of Mind *Detached Mind *Focused Mind *Freedom of the Mind *Liberated Mind *Mushin Capabilities The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. This exponentially enhances one's integration of knowledge and can store it in more than a single interpretation, before accurately deducing which interpretation would best fit the scenario. Their mind is unrestricted and uninfluenced by any internal or external factors. It is a state of total awareness and reaction not impeded by higher mental function or emotion, a mind more open and reactive to subtle sensory input, intuition, and spontaneous action. It is a mind that is totally calm - a mind not influenced or caught up in events or others emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond. Upon mastery, the user has essentially reached the ultimate mental pinnacle. User's minds are clear and free from all that normally would inflict them as they achieve a state of mental clarity, awareness and enhanced perception (sensory and intuitive) known as pure mind, produced by the absence of conscious thought, ideas, judgments, emotion (fear and anxiety), pre-conception, or self-consciousness. It is not a state of relaxed, near sleepiness, instead, the mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. This grants the user an unbelievable mental ability; the complete clearing of knowledge acquisition mediums, causing no limitations. However, this does not mean that the subject lives in the complete absence of emotion. If the drive or emotion does not hinder their goal, they may still peruse it. It also means that the person may still be haunted by past horrors. Although they will be able to still move on with life, it still has the potential to adversely affect someone. Applications *Answer Intuition *Apprehension Immunity *Creative Mode *Detail Intuition *Enlightenment *Hypercognition *Hyper-Instincts *Instant Learning *Limiter Removal - Removing mental limiters. *Maximum Brain Capacity - Upon mastery, the user has essentially reached the ultimate mental pinnacle. *Omnicompetence *Psychic Shield - The user acts nearly on pure instinct which means there are no thoughts to read. Associations *Absolute Psionic Power *Conscious Mind Suppression *Efficient Body *Enhanced Intelligence *Infinite Creativity *Instant Learning *Lucidity Manipulation *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mindshifting *Psychopotence *Pure Form *Spiritual Meditation *State of Mind *Tranquil State Limitations *May cause the user to forget emotions or moral bounds, thus making them lose their humanity and identity. *Although the user may be able to set aside, or suppress their emotions, it does not mean that they are in complete independence of them. *Having such enlightenment can lead the subject to become disconnected with humanity, and cause them to be misunderstood by to most people who do not possess a similar ability. Known Users *Amata Sora (Aquarion Evol); via Detachment Wings *Hokuto (Corpse Princess) *Anthropos (Gnosticism) *Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi); via Ultimate Musou *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2); via Soul of Ice *Kamito Kazehaya (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) *Ryu (Street Fighter); via Power Of Nothingness *Pokémon that can use "Calm Mind" (Pokémon) *The Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) *Souichirou Kuzuki (TYPE-MOON) *Goku (Dragon Ball Super); via Ultra Instinct Known Powers *Awakening (Saga Frontier) Gallery Yoshimori_Musou.png|Yoshimori (Kekkaishi) entering Musou, the state of non-thought and clarity DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|When using Ultra Instinct, Goku (Dragon Ball Super) possesses a clear mind, giving him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. Goku counter-block.gif|Goku counter-blocking Toppo and Dyspo while using Ultra Instinct Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Rare power